


Oh where do we begin? (The rubble or our sin?)

by maxiswriting



Series: Things We Lost In The Fire - Atlantis AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (is this even a tag?), (winky face), Angst, Atlantis AU, Cataclysm, Don't worry, Gen, Max can't tag to save their life, and I guess you've all seen the film, but what else is new, the others will come soon enough, this is gonna be wild guys, this is just the beginning, you all know what happens here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: There’s not much Virgil remembers of that fateful night – he was just a kid after all, barely ten years old, too young to truly understand what was about to happen. But he remembers the screams, the people –hispeople,hiskingdom, destined to become nothing but a legend, a fairy tale- running around in panic, searching hopelessly for a way to escape that tragic fate the gods seemed to have doomed them to.





	Oh where do we begin? (The rubble or our sin?)

**Author's Note:**

> And the walls kept tumbling down  
> In the city that we love  
> Grey clouds roll over the hills  
> Bringing darkness from above.  
> -Bastille,  _Pompeii_

_“… in a single day and night of misfortune,  
the island of Atlantis disappeared  
into the depths of the sea.”_  
 _-Plato, 360 B. C._  
 

It happened suddenly, in the blink of an eye.  
  
One moment Virgil was giggling, perched on his father’s knee while he watched Patton getting chased around by Thomas. Then, sirens started blaring, the sky became dark and suddenly there was a tsunami heading towards them, leaving only destruction on its wake.  
  
There’s not much Virgil remembers of that fateful night – he was just a kid after all, barely ten years old, too young to truly understand what was about to happen. But he remembers the screams, the people – _his_  people,  _his_  kingdom, destined to become nothing but a legend, a fairy tale- running around in panic, searching hopelessly for a way to escape that tragic fate the gods seemed to have doomed them to.  
  
Virgil remembers getting lost in the sea of people, the crowd pushing him around until he had found himself crouched down in a corner, scared and on the verge of tears. He stayed there for what felt like hours, frozen in fear and confusion –he wanted his family, he wanted his father to hold him tight and his brothers to tell him everything was going to be alright.  
  
Virgil remembers somebody calling his name, his oldest brother standing at his side not even a few seconds later.  
 _  
“Come on Virge, we need to go!”_  
  
Virgil remembers running, Thomas holding him safely against his chest while they tried to reach the royal palace. All around them red, red, red.  
  
And then, suddenly, blue.  
  
Virgil remembers Thomas skidding to a halt and putting him down, a cone of blinding blue light surrounding them. He remembers the fear, the confusion in his brother’s eyes, his body in front of Virgil’s to keep him as safe as he could.  
  
Virgil remembers how, all of a sudden, Thomas’ whole body had relaxed. He remembers calling his name, shaking his arm in an attempt to get a reaction out of him.  
  
Virgil remembers Thomas slowly kneeling in front of him, a gentle smile on his face. His eyes, once a warm, familiar brown, were glowing blue like the light of their crystal, and for a moment   
everything around them –the screams, the panic, the gigantic wave that was destroying their land- disappeared.  
 _  
“Do not worry, Virgil, prince of Atlantis,”_ Thomas –no, not Thomas that couldn’t be his brother- spoke, something ancient and powerful seeping through his voice,  _“for soon all will be well.”_  
  
Then, his brother’s body had started floating upwards.  
  
Virgil remembers trying to hold onto his hand, refusing to let his brother go. But he was just a kid, and whatever force was pulling Thomas away was far more stronger.  
  
Virgil remembers crying out his brother’s name, hands reaching for the sky as he watched helplessly Thomas disappear in a flash of blue light.  
  
Virgil remembers his father suddenly reaching for him, holding him and a sobbing Patton to his chest while a blue barrier –blue like their sacred crystal, blue like Thomas’ eyes before he had disappeared into the sky- surrounded the capital.  
 __  
“Close your eyes, my children.”  
  
And then, darkness fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, watching Atlantis with my sister: Man I love this film so much.  
> Brain: Yeah, but you know what would make it better?  
> Me: ... hoe don't do it-  
> Brain: Boom, Atlantis AU.  
> Me, with my notebook open in front of me: oh my god.  
>   
> AKA HERE I AM WITH MY FIRST SANDERS SIDES AU WHAT'S UP.  
> This is just the first of many entries to this au of mine, and BOI did we start off with a bang! Do not worry, the rest is coming soon enough.  
> To all those wondering why this is just a oneshot and not a multichaptered story: I already am working on another AU, which is faaaar more developed and long than this one -I simply realized I wouldn't have been able to work on two long fics at once. I prefer having this as a series of oneshots I can work on when I have time to spare, covering just the major plot points I have planned for the main story -and maybe add some snippets, who knows *wink*.  
>   
> follow me on [Tumblr](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) to hear me scream about my bois and writing in general!


End file.
